I am Piper daughter of Aphrodite
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Acrosstic poem for IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite, this wasn't my best work but it's hard to work with. Lost count in a series for my awesome friends in the trend.


**Yeah, this wasn't my best work, but it's been a long day for me and I procrastinated a lot, then again, I did have club tonight, so that was a given considering I wait downstairs from 5.30-6.45 for the minibus to come and pick me up, so... eh. Oh and just one other thing, I'm now required to say Moo for the next week, I am Zoe daughter of Atlas(Yeah, the underworld joined the awesomeness, we've got Silena coming too!) was playing Truth or Dare with us earlier and she dared me to ask Hera to turn me into a cow for the week, a request she was all too happy to grant.**

**I don't own Piper but some of this is based of IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite after I set her up with Leo. Newsflash Pipes, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH NICO OR APOLLO! IT'S A SIGNET RING THAT IS A LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!**

* * *

**IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite**

**I **am not after Jason, although I seem to have a lot of admirers and haters. Also, I ship Jeyna... the thought of Jasper... excuse me...

**A**nd I'm dating Leo, and we're happy together now Thalia set us up, well, forced me to go back to him after he kissed me, hehe, I one you majorly Thals. **(A/N, just for the record, I'm remembering this!)**

**M**y reasons for having haters are such, I'm "getting in the way of Jeyna", not true, I fully support this couple and wish Reyna would make her move!

**P**lease and thank you for reading this poem, a lot of us demigods are underestimated or bashed for having hateful traits, I hope this clears the air.

**I** would like to list four things, I ship Jeyna, I reminded Drew he has a girlfriend back home, I'm neutral on my wealth and fourthly... I don't think there is a number 4. My bad. **(Thanks for this line Pipes.)**

**P**lease refrain from bashing my friends, it's really upsetting to see Reyna retreat behind her walls, or Jason just sit in the corner with a serious look.

**E**veryone deserves the chance to shine, I admit, sometimes I was a bit rash but reserving judgement is a wise desicion, Annabeth says, it's a better way to make friends.

**R**emember this saying as you go through life, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all', thank you Alfred Lord Tennyson, for that.

**D**eal with the fact that you hate me, but I like having haters, you may think I'm a Mary-Sue, but the fact is you know I'm more powerful than you.

**A**nd you may not trust my powers, it's fine, sometimes I don't either, and Thalia tends to steer clear when she knows I'm using them, but that's fine with me.

**U**nfortunately a lot of people seem intent on shipping me and Jason together, okay, yes my memories were altered but I gave up on trying to recreate what never happened.

**G**et real, I did and trust me, reality is so much better than those false memories, for one, you can pinch yourself to check if you're dreaming in reality, in memories, not so much...

**H**ehe, this is really hard to do, so how do I dispell all the points you have against me, lets see, I don't know how to weild my dagger, but Annabeth taught me later on.

**T**he Cyclops in the factory, Ma Gasket, how were we supposed to know they were there? That's Khione's fault and as for my injuries, a series of unlucky events.

**E**veryone listening? Right, now, explain to me where I screwed up, I will gladly explain to you why it happened, but please don't blame me for something out of my control.

**R**emember you don't want to hold a grudge, one day you might want to rectify this and it might be too late.

**O**f course, we're all entitled to our opinions, but I would just like to know what I have done to warrant all this hate, because from my point, I never did anything.

**F**orget Jeyna, forget the fact I'm "weak", focus on me now, explain to me why you dislike me and try not to be bias in your views, I don't hate you.

**A**nd maybe I seemed a tad full of short comings and I don't please a lot of you, but why must you hate on someone you don't know, isn't that mean?

**P**lease forgive me if I'm overstepping my mark here, but isn't it rather childish to just put down someone else, is it to make you feel better than me because that's wrong.

**H**eroes have had shortcomings before haven't they, a weak spot, or not been a very good hero. My weakness is my low self esteem and you keep on crumbling it.

**R**emember, bullying is always a sign of cowerdice, if you don't want to be called a coward, don't be mean to people, I have no control over the situations I was put in, so don't blame me.

**O**h and a few last things I would like to say before allowing you to go on your merry little ways and forget all this ever happened.

**D**on't underestimate the power of friendship, my friends promised anymore haters and they will take action, we're not trying to hurt you, but hurt is more than just physical.

**I** know my father loves me and I didn't mean to do all that stealing to get his attention, but it's hard when he's always so so so busy, don't any of you feel that way sometimes?

**T**rue he had a demon working for him in the disguise as Jane, but it still hurt that the most time we spent together was on his days off or holidays, I want a proper dad with a day job.

**E**veryone is born with two parents to love them, my mother is love personified, so I know she loves me without a doubt but sometimes dad's work gets in the way, but it's getting better.

I am Piper daughter of Aphrodite and this has been me saying if you hate me, please take Jason's advice and step to the left, but please queue in an orderly fashion.

* * *

**Phew, 689 words and Piper is hard to write for, especially for someone as physically conservative as me. Also, I would just like to ask, anyone who hates Piper or even Jeyna, please, step into my office and we'll discuss this like civilised people. But if you want to flame, go ahead, I could use a laugh.**

**If you'll excuse me I have a daughter of Aphrodite to talk with about the definition of ETURNAL MAIDEN!**

**"PIPER ELIZABETH MCLEAN!"**


End file.
